The invention relates to placement and support of equipment by ceiling suspension grid systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to supplemental framing that is adapted to mount the equipment on a suspension grid system, which grid is in place in its finished condition and without disrupting the grid system. The invention may further be said to be directed to relatively heavier equipment at least insofar as relatively lighter equipment is readily handled and manipulated in installation and maintenance.
Light duty ceiling grid systems and the like are known and useful for suspending various and relatively light equipment in a room, including ceiling tiles, some lighting fixtures, and some ventilation grills. Suspension frame systems include a series of parallel rail and cross rail components, which install to define a rectangular grid framework. Light duty grid frame systems and light weight equipment are relatively easily handled and manipulated in installation and maintenance. Some familiar light weight equipment may include lighting fixtures, ceiling tiles, ventilation grills, and the like. One who installs the relatively light equipment into a ceiling grid system may place and replace ceiling grid rail and cross rail components relatively easily while also manipulating the subject equipment into an installed position.
Relatively heavy mechanical units, including fans, filters, large lighting fixtures, and the like, are inherently more difficult to place and manipulate merely by their mass and physical size. The handling and placement of these cumbersome units includes an increase of risk for injury to the installer and risk of damage to the equipment. Thus, one may understand that a simplification of the installation of the heavier mechanical units is desirable and needed to reduce injury risk